Guzma's gift
by SilverFoxTail
Summary: Guzma needs help. Maybe his closest friend will do. Rated m for smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Po Town. Rainy. Gloomy. Infested with team skull grunts. Overall, it was generally depressing. What to do in such a day? Nanu was playing with his persain in a nonchalant manner. He always wondered what Team Skull did in that old shack of theirs. Maybe they were doing drugs. Maybe they were doing something worse. Either way, Nanu did not care. He was dead inside anyway.

In the weather ridden house was Team Skull. They were a rowdy bunch, even if their attempts at being bad were silly, if not, cute. One time they tried to steal a bus stop. Other attempts were the petty theft of pokemon from children. They succeeded once with a yungoose but a twelve-year-old child thwarted them.

Team skull was like a little family. Even if none of them were related in the slightest, they got along like they were. They would jokingly call each other 'brother' or 'sister'. They all laughed along like best friends. They would even practice being tough together, which made them even cuter.

The sad thing though was that Lusamine tricked them all. Even though Moon and the gang never noticed, the abuse was there. Lusamine would slap them for blinking, take away their pokemon and just be generally horrible to the grunts. However she was kind and loving to their leader, Guzma, even if it was a rouse.

Guzma was a cocky man. However, despite his arrogance, he was fatherly to Gladion. He was a better parent than Lusamine would ever be. He never said that he loved Gladion because he fears gay jokes, which pissed him off because some of his grunts were gay. However, he would be affectionate to his supposed son when he needed to be. One time, he even played catch.

This time however, Guzma did not feel so fatherly. He felt like a middle school drop out. He felt like a bear during mating season. He felt like a flower ready to be pollinated. He was very, very horny.

Guzma was sitting on his throne with his legs spread apart. His eyes were half lidded and his jaw was slack. He was panting like a stray dog. Guzma was needy. He needed good sex to get rid of the wetness between his legs.

He shuffled his legs and moaned. He soon realized what happened. He had shorly dry humped himelf. He moved again. Guzma moaned louder. Slowly, he gyrated his hips on his chair. "Oh…ugh." he moaned.

He did this for a minute until he was losing patience. He was the leader of a gang. He deserved to get laid after all that he has been through. He gyrated more harshly. It started to hurt but Guzma didn't mind in the slightest. If anything, the pain was turning him on.

Guzma quickened his pace. His eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. He was hanging his mouth open because the feeling was too good to bear. "Ah…f-fuck yeah."

Guzma was getting desperate. He needed a partner. He needed one to get off. He thought none of his grunts would say yes. Not even Plumeria would agree. Guzma was just that type of person.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his pants and lied them down next to him incase someone walked in. He saw his phallus through his boxers. He tapped the tip with his index finger. Guzma gasped in pleasure. He then slowly started rubbing himself. His breath hitched and moaned in delight. Guzma then tore off his boxers in a similar manner to his pants. He was now half naked. "Guzma you degenerate. Touching yourself in your room like a twelve year old. How pathetic. You horny bitch." Guzma shamed himself.

Guzma started to touch himself some more. He started to smile. His tongue was hanging out. His widened as he started to stoke his bare cock. Suddenly, there was a knock. Oh no. It was Plumeria. "Oi, G! You need to take care of the grunts. They're annoying Gladion again. That boy is screaming right now." Plumeria continued to knock. "Guzma! Open up!" "Uh… just a second, Plume!" Shockingly, Plumeria kicked the door open in impatience. What she saw was hilarious to her.

"Hahahahahahahah! Oh man!" Plumeria howled. "The big bad Guzma is horny now! You two come up!" Guzma blushed. His hand was still on his cock. "Sh-Shut up, Plumes!" He stuttered. Hastily, two male skull gurnts appeared in Guzma's room. Guzma buried his face in his sticky hands.

The skull grunts whispered to each other. "Yo. He's kind of hot like that." one of them murmured. "Oi! We can both hear ya!" scolded Plumeria. Plumeria glanced at Guzma another time. He did look amazing while flustered. This gave Plumeria an idea. "All of you. Bed. Now. If Guzma can't handle his hormones, I'll just have to use you two to help him."

All of the people in the room flopped on the bed. "First order of business." Plumeria started. "Everyone, take off your clothes." The four stripped down to nothing. Plumeria looked at the two grunts. "You two pleasure yourselves while I talk to Guzma." They complied. Plumeria gazed a Guzma lustfully. He was muscular on his limbs but slightly chubby on his stomach. "So. What are you gonna do now, Plume?" Guzma asked. "Oh, you'll see." smirked Plumeria.

Plumeria jumped on Guzma like a horny salandit. She slowly grinded on Guzma, moaning every thrust on his pelvis. Both of them were blushing due to the grunts of the subordinates. On top of Guzma, she saw how surprisingly submissive Guzma was. Maybe being the leader was overcompensating for his nature. That didn't matter. What did matter was making sure Guzma didn't come in front of Gladion. That would raise alarming questions.

Guzma's hands traveled all over Plumeria's back. The hands eventually met her ass. He started to finger her. Plumeria moaned. Then Plumeria started to kiss Guzma. First it was subtle. Then she nibbled on his lip. Finally she entered. Her tongue was swishing around in his mouth begging for his fingers to keep moving. A trail of saliva connected the mouths together when they separated. "You're just as turned on as I am, eh Plume?" Guzma sassed. Plumeria smirked back. "You know I am, boy."

Suddenly, Guzma flipped over. Now he was on top. "Now for the real fun." smiled Guzma.

Guzma poked his cock on Plumeria's pussy. Slowly, he started to rub. Being inpatient, Plumeria shoved Guzma inside of her, letting out a ferocious cry that made the grunts stop what they were doing and crawl to the female.

"Miss Pumeria. We would like to ask if I could go somewhere private with my partner." asked one grunt. "Go and fuck in the closet. I don't care. The grunts left. "Now. Where were we?"

Guzma softly thrusted in Plumeria's hole. "Ah…ah!" He moaned. "You like that don't ya? My cock filling you up. You squirming like a bug. This is paradise, ain't it?" mocked Guzma. "Personally, I'd like it harder." challenged Plumeria. That was a mistake.

Guzma took his penis out of Plumeria. Then he roughly flipped her so she would be hunched over on her knees. He repositioned his cock to her cunt then dove in. Plumeria screamed in delight. Guzma, hearing this continued to thrust wildly in Plumeria. "Is this what ya wanted, bitch?" "Yes, Guzma! Yes. Harder. Please!" Guzma complied. Soon they both came, riding out their orgasms.

They both lied down on the mattress, panting. "That was fun, eh Guzma?" "Yeah."

Suddenly, Plumeria dove into Guzma's chest. They started to cuddle each other. "I think I love you." one of them said. "Me too. We should do this more often. Maybe with more people." the other suggested. Soft snores came from Guzma. With that, they spent the night with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Plumeria felt like garbage. She didn't know what happened. She failed the team in her eyes. She decided to lie down.

"Plumeria. Why?" she said to herself. She felt like kicking something but this was her room. She still had some respect for herself. Plumeria buried her face in her pillow. "What would Guzma say?" she thought out loud. "He'd think I'm a flunky." Instead of slapping herself in the face like she normally would, Plumeria decided to enjoy herself for a while. She thought if she distracted herself that maybe she would forgive herself.

First, she got out her mp3 player. It had pokemon themed rap songs on it. The rappers were comparing each other to weak pokemon, like Sunkurn and Wishiwashi. They also boasted they were as strong as mythical pokemon. The next song was a cheesy popular song. It was a guilty pleasure for her. Guzma toyed with her because of that. It was all just for fun.

The final song however, was risqué. It was sensual and rhythmic. At least the music video was. However, Plumeria was the type to associate pictures with sound. Suddenly, she thought of last night and Guzma. All kinds of thoughts swirled through her head. All of them were lewd. She didn't know what got into her. In some kind of reflex, Plumeria put her hand on her crotch. She then began to rub herself.

"Ah…Ah! Guzma! Please! Touch me there." Plumeria moaned. She rubbed faster, mttering Guzma's name, drooling slightly. Little did she know that when she was about to come, Guzma walked by and stared in embarrassment. When Plumeria looked forward she couldn't believe her eyes. The sensual urges in her were quickly replaced by that same embarrassment Guzma was feeling.

Silence. They stared at each other awkwardly. "Um…" Guzma broke the silence. "What are you doing Plumes? Didjya miss me or somethin'?" Plumeria sighed. "I just had a crappy day." "Well, It wouldn't hurt to tell a pal." "Alright." Plumeria took a deep breath. "It turns out the grunts we had in bed told the others. Now they all won't shut up about it. They called me a slut too." For the first time in a while, Guzma felt pity. He pitied seeing her like this. He was also pissed off about some lowly grunts calling his best friend a slut. She was only doing him a favor. Now she's getting pissed on by her own subordinates. She needed to not feel ashamed about her sex life. But how could she do that? Guzma thought up of an idea.

"Don't worry, Plume. They'll be dead once I get a hold of them. In the meantime, let's round them up so they can all feel like sluts." Guzma winked. Plumeria loved the sound of revenge but she was worried that Gladion would see all of this. So she went downstairs and told Gladion to stay in his room. He was slightly triggered. Plumeria told him she did this because some shit was about to go down. He complied and stayed tucked in a corner.

All fifty of the grunts were lined up in a basement below the skull mansion. "Alright ya nerds! Listen up! Tonight you get to have all the sex you want." Plumeria announced. Team skull cheered. It was a long while that they recived something as good as this. "But. There is a catch." she continued. Team skull stopped. What was she going to do? Guzma stepped up. "Ya have to do it in front of us. We'll be coming to your cries, ya sluts." Team skull did not care in the slightest. They were just exited to have an orgy.

All of their clothes were made into a massive pile of black cotton products in the corner. Guzma smirked. "They've taken care of their clothes. Let me take care of yours." Plumeria shook her finger in protest. "This time I'll be the top." "What ever turns you on, I guess." Plumeria gently peeled off Guzma's clothes and folded them neatly on the floor.

Guzma lied down on his back the floor. While exposed Plumeria noticed his stomach was slightly larger. It must have been out of stress. After all, eating was his coping skill. He must have been worried for her. It was sad. Now Plumeria knew she had to make up for all the stress.

Plumeira started to rub Guzma's belly. Guzma smiled in contentment. She knew she had to be gentle to counter Guzma's roughness last knight. She continued to rub. Guzma looked up and grinned. She had never seen him this happy before. Seeing him like that made her smile too. "Gosh you're so cute." she complemented. Guzma smirked his usual smirk. "You'd be even cuter if you gave me a smooch." he puckered his lips. Plumeria just shoved him playfully.

Plumeria was just about to kiss Guzma when she heard the faintest moan. It turns out, the skull members had all been masturbating to Guzma. Those sick freaks.

"Oi. If ya wanna fuck, then fuck each other. Not yourselves! Sick bastards…" grumbled Guzma. They did as they were told.

Moans and pants were very audible at this point. The pair saw many positions they didn't even know were possible. They ignored it for now. They needed to focus on each other.

Plumeria continued to rub Guzma. A soft moan came out of him. His tongue was sticking out in his contentment. He then moved his hands in search for Plumeria's wet pussy. When he found the wetness, he slowly inserted a finger. This caused Plumeria to moan loudly. It was enough to grab the grunt's attention. The two did not care and continued to fuck. Plumeria grasped Guzma's dick gently. She started to stroke it yet again. The grunts laughed. They started to call Guzma weak and Plumeria a skank. This angered both of them.

Plumeria got the idea to jump into the crowd. Guzma followed, showing off his dick. "If ya'll are dicks, then ya'll can suck mine." "You can lick me too." Plumeria smirked.

The grunts complied like slaves.

Most of females climbed all over Guzma. Guzma smiled at his harem. "Ladies, Ladies." Guzma started. "There's enough of Guzma for everyone!" One of the grunts dove to Guzma's cock while the others licked him. Some others rubbed his stomach but not in the same, gentle way Plumeria did. Guzma lied back and thought about Plumeria, his best friend.

In the same manner the females did to Guzma, the males did the same to Plumeria. Two of them stared to suck on Plumeria's breasts. A third one started to lick her cunt. All the others attempted to lick her everywhere else. Most of them were too far away. This was amazing to feel for Plumeria. Instead of the grunts however, when she came, she screamed this name: "Guzma! I love you!"

Guzma came soon after hearing this. "Plumes! I lo-AAH!" he screeched. The come splattered all over the grunt's face, to her dismay. The pair crawled over the sea of grunts to form a passionate kiss. When they separated, Guzma suggested. "Wanna…go to the movies tomorrow?" "Sure, dude!" The grunts also begged to go to the movies with them. Guzma was a bit offended at first because of what they did to Plumeria but eventually a calmed down. "Sure. Why not!" The grunts cheered.


End file.
